User talk:Mystreve
Thanks Thank you very much for sending me that message on my talk page. I appreciate your comments, and I do appreciate your saying that it is a good first start. I hope to be publishing more, as I do have a lot of ideas. Satanen (talk) 18:14, October 23, 2014 (UTC) About Bitter I am very sorry I was trying to get Bitter demoted. Maulle had the idea, and I didn't know trying to have a mod demoted was considered wrong. I would appreciate it if I could have my chat ban shortened by a day, because I'm very lonely without you guys. If it's possible, could Maulle's be shortened too? If it's not, I won't complain. Thanks. --Muchacha (talk) 15:19, October 24, 2014 (UTC) <3 Steve, I love you. Spicy Squirrelz - Your Senpai 15:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :And I love you. :) Muchacha (talk) 15:50, October 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Review Request I found the following upon my survey: *The tone of narration was almost exactly the same; businesslike, passively written, like a news/encyclopedia article *The first paragraphs both talk about some series of unexplained events. *The sky is involved in the conflict of both. *The first investigators disappeared once they attempted to find out what was wrong, presumably dead. *There were transcripts included in both. Basically, the author copied the entire first half of this story and added a different ending. It’s not a complete ripoff like I originally thought it was, but the exact same tone and many similarities to the events in both warrant the latter a deletion on the grounds of being a spinoff. Whether intentional or not, anyone who reads both stories mentioned will likely come to a similar conclusion. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 19:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry...... Hey just wanted to say i wanted to apologize for my incompitence the other day i realize this was a bad thing to do and while many members dont do this but even if they do im sorry man hope we can put it in the past :) CreepysMacPasta (talk) 20:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC)CreepysMacPastaCreepysMacPasta (talk) 20:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Next Time You're in Chat We should discuss what to do about The Sweeping. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I've talked with Bones and a few admins and Cass about their thoughts. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:11, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, you've been kind of nominated to talk to him. I figured since you're a fan of his, you'd be the best choice for giving him a fair shake to explain himself. If you don't want to, that's fine. I'll do it. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:38, October 25, 2014 (UTC) The Sweeping I was told by someone that you thought this pasta was a rip-off of another and that's why it was removed from the front page. Could you please discuss this with me? I had no idea anyone thought this. Don't you see? We are you. (talk) 01:55, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Appeal 06:16:26 �������� 06:16:29 The Dead Son is really good. 06:16:35 don't post ascii pls 06:16:52 -!- Sumyungho was kicked from Special:Chat by Lei Omaki 06:16:53 -!- Sumyungho has left Special:Chat 06:17:08 * - * 06:17:23 -!- SOMEGUY123 has joined Special:Chat 06:17:28 oh fug I lagged :DD 06:18:41 -!- Sumyungho has joined Special:Chat 06:18:57 Oh hai Cold 06:19:20 Oh hey Cold 06:19:43 You know 06:19:50 You can always warn people first 06:19:58 Then kick them if they do it again 06:20:13 ^^^^^^^^^ 06:20:43 http://vocaroo.com/i/s12xjjVY3eBZ 06:21:43 -!- The Last Paladin has left Special:Chat 06:22:38 Hiii Leii and Chao 06:22:46 -!- Shining-Armor has joined Special:Chat 06:23:21 Rules were made more strict, most things are instant kicks. 06:23:47 Rules are guidelines, not commandments :3 06:24:24 Rules are up to moderator and admin discretion. 06:24:43 So then we have shitty mods o.O 06:24:46 Depends 06:24:47 ^ 06:24:57 We were told to be more strict by bcrats. 06:25:07 namely Mystreve. 06:25:07 But it is up to your discretion 06:25:23 Meaning you alone are making the choices to be hardasses :P 06:26:38 . 06:27:16 -!- Madnessfan34537 has left Special:Chat 06:27:17 My anaconda don't. 06:27:21 -!- Madnessfan34537 has joined Special:Chat 06:27:23 what's chat options? 06:27:32 !updatelogs 06:27:32 Shining-Armor: Logs updated (added ~58 to log page). 06:27:46 Meh, whatever you choose to believe. 06:27:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4_G7HHJ0GE 06:27:48 YOUTUBE Title: Weird Al Yankovic - 1979 - My Bologna - Duration: 02:39 - Uploaded: 2006-08-23 - Rating: 4.91 - Views: 1,110,978 - http://youtu.be/C4_G7HHJ0GE 06:28:03 > Meh, whatever you choose to believe. 06:28:13 Shining-Armor can you tell me what "Chat Options" is? 06:28:25 Madness stfu 06:28:28 I'd personally rather be a hard ass then I would have chat removed again. 06:28:30 You know what it is 06:28:41 I know lol 06:28:43 You are more likely to get chat removed but w/e 06:28:45 I'm messing around 06:29:09 Being a hardass just leads to resentment which leads to drama which leads to shut down 06:29:13 If you're going to be a hardass, do it discretely :) Like in private messages ^_^ 06:29:41 oh boy not this again 06:29:53 apparently so, Leito. 06:30:03 from one of the people it usually comes from. 06:30:34 ^ That's the stuff that gets chat removed :) 06:31:26 -!- Sumyungho has left Special:Chat 06:31:31 Lei Omaki, what's chat options? 06:31:47 ugh, ping me when it's over, i got to send something in the email 06:32:09 -!- Sumyungho has joined Special:Chat 06:32:12 No need, it is over. 06:32:12 Wait, you don't have options Mad? 06:33:34 -!- Sumyungho has left Special:Chat 06:34:01 * ^ * 06:34:06 I'm all abou that bass 06:37:25 -!- Sumyungho has joined Special:Chat 06:39:00 Madness, PM 06:41:43 Bruhh 06:41:57 any cellulites in here? 06:42:20 Your name isn't clever 06:43:16 Maria, don't pick on the noobs. 06:43:41 -!- DarkLegionOfFear has joined Special:Chat 06:43:50 hi 06:44:20 Chao, please don't talk to me especially about new people since you don't even have the decency to not call them noobs. 06:44:37 Oh shush. 06:45:00 Oh I am sorry, is this Luke or Lucy? 06:45:04 -!- Lei Omaki has joined Special:Chat 06:45:06 Shall I leave a memo for both? 06:45:13 hey lei! 06:45:24 Maria. 06:45:37 I am warning you once. Drop this. 06:45:51 wait 06:45:54 whats happening 06:45:58 why all the drama 06:46:00 You started it, just putting that out there. 06:46:04 can we just chill n shit 06:46:18 Hey, if you guys wanted to continue it, to the PM off you go 06:46:35 -!- Lei Omaki has joined Special:Chat 06:46:39 -!- Sumyungho has left Special:Chat 06:46:44 by telling you not to pick on new people? you attacked my mentality, which would start drama in any case. 06:46:54 what is happening? 06:46:59 I am sure people who look over the logs will agree with me. 06:47:30 -!- Shining-Armor was banned from Special:Chat by ChaoZStrider 06:47:31 -!- Shining-Armor has left Special:Chat 06:48:08 Life's no fun without a good scare (dh) 06:48:27 Come with us 'cause we're not mean (dh) in our town of haloween 06:48:30 what happend this time 06:48:49 -!- Kill1mes has joined Special:Chat 06:48:50 Look above. 06:48:54 kk 06:48:57 Hey all 06:48:58 Hey Kill 06:49:06 That's very mature, ChaoZ :) Shining-Armor (talk) 07:30, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Deletion Appeal my cat stepped on my keyboard and wrote it sorry he is a rebel. Nommehzombies (talk) 13:29, October 27, 2014 (UTC) No worries at all Hi Mystreve, No need to apologize, I feel the same about plagiarism and agree completely that it cannot be tolerated. You did what you had to do in deleting the interview, and I completely support your decision. I am quite sure that it wasn't an easy decision, as Dubious has been around for a while, but the right decisions are usually the difficult ones. I would be more than happy to conduct December's interview. I feel that is an extremely fair trade off and I deeply appreciate your desire to make things right. I will start thinking about potential members to interview and will welcome any suggestions you and the other senior members here might make. Again, no worries. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 15:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) War Why did you delete my Pasta: "War"? Was it the title? the formatting? Please explain. Bro..... It wasn't supposed to make sense. Your meant to interpret it. I mean, you have all the information you NEED, but not enough to know the full picture. does that ring any bells. No? The main character, Taylor, knows that something terrible happened outside. Something made a noise that sounded like tremors opening up the ground. He/She would hear bodies bodies falling on the roof. Human Bodies? Bodies of water? But hey, she/he only occasionaly hears screams. All you know for sure, is that he/she thinks it's a war. That's the point. That's why I named the main character Taylor, That name is uni-sex. You don't know what gender that name applies to. Hell, You don't even know WHO Ioanna IS!! You got rid of a pasta within 7 minutes for a reason that was both ON PURPOSE, but also proved that it WAS EFFECTIVE!! EtherBot (talk) 11:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) If You Get the Time Could you chreck out the board. I put up a new thread about an issue I'm having with something. I'd like to see how others feel about it. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:01, October 28, 2014 (UTC) December Interview So, I've selected GreyOwl to interview for December. I asked her tonight if she was interested and she accepted, so that'll be our December Writer's Lounge. Thank you once again for extending me the honor of interviewing one of our best and brightest. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 03:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Re That's fine. I totally understand. I know that it would seem odd or unfair to other users, so I'm completely fine with being skipped to level out the playing ground. Oh, and the interview was done the week I was picked to do the interview. It's already been proofread (a thousand times over) and ready to go as soon as November hits. I was way too excited to do it last minute. GreyOwl (talk) 13:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) A possible fixer Hey Mystreve, I totally understand your stepping in. I can see how back to back "flip-flop" interviews might appear as a conflict of interest. However, that wasn't the intention. Honestly, I would have selected GreyOwl for my October interview had Dubious not already been suggested to me. Since this was largely my fault, (I should have checked with you before offering her the interview) I would like to propose a compromise. Let someone else interview her for the December interview. I will hold off until January on my interview chair, and then I can pick someone else. She really does deserve the chance. That way, it doesn't look like we are just flipping back and forth. If that doesn't resolve it, that is fine, I will conduct December's and pick someone else, but honestly I feel like since I jumped the gun on this, Grey shouldn't be the one to get deprived. Sorry again for rushing the process. Let me know what you think of this idea. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:06, October 29, 2014 (UTC) It's all good I totally understand your stance here and respect where you're coming from. I'll start brainstorming on other potential interviewees. If you have any suggestions please share them with me as well. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:02, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Was going to get around to archiving it, but you beat me to it. Happy Halloween! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:09, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Your Worst Nightmare Happy Halloween Ol' man Steve. I've put a costume up just for you. Sweet dreams. Jay Ten (talk) 21:38, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'd like to delete my story, "The Fox Lake Events," as I am expanding it into a short novel. I will probably upload the chapters separately, but until then, I would like the short version to be removed. Brodnork (talk) 05:03, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Posting on a deleted page? Hello I'm new to this wiki and would like to post a story I wrote, the problem is that the name I want to give it already had a page before, twice. Both times it was deleted, the last time by you. It's open and free to edit it seems, but I'm not sure if I should be posting on it. The name is "The Painter". DeathRight (talk) 00:42, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Rollback You have a very valid point. I admit my edit coint is more than dissapointing, and the majority of my article edits are categories and pictures. The truth of the matter is, There's not as many pages as there used to be. Less people make pastas now which leaaves me less options to look out at and edit. While I keep a close eye on the M4R, the majority of the work levels down to leaving the admins to do their job and pick up the pieces. If you honestly feel the need to appose my app, go right ahead. There's nothing I can do to stop your opinion. And don't worry, no hard feelings, yeah? User:BelowXero 16:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC)FroxenReaper The Painter paragraph problems I tried to fix them, but I am very worried I might have overdone it. I was only aware of about 3 paragraphs that were really long, but I still thought that they were fine because of their contents before you and one other user said something. This story is written with a sort of stream of conciousness at many points, so there are many thoughts that take up space in the paragraph, and segways into different topics with no natural method to the madness. Anyway, I personally think what I've done right now to separate the paragraphs more is way too much, but I'm not sure if I can trust my own opinion. I'm not exactly sure what needs doing, so if you could tell me your thoughts on that I'd much appreciate it. DeathRight (talk) 02:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I had enough Throw away my rights. I can't stand using them anymore, and by just looking through pages around here is painful for me, especially in this moment. It's obvious that I won't be able to work here in the future as well, and I feel like doing things around a library with mediocre quality literature feels like a huge waste of time, when I could be doing so many other more useful, better and more interesting thigns meanwhile. I know that you may think that when typing this is just me as a crazy teenager but I really don't care about this place anymore like I used to. I want to go back at the time when I was just a chat user and was friends of nobody... well, that's the furthest thing I'd be for now. I'm sick of here. I'm sick of the internet. I just want to enjoy life in the way it really is. I want to do something that I'm good at and that I care about. I can dance, I can dance, everybody look at my hands! I can dance, I can dance, nobody is taking a chance! 23:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Rule Suggestion Regulars being dicks to new users is becoming a serious issue. In the last two days I've had cases where users and even MODERATORS would go out of their way to insult and belittle users that are new. If a user comes in and asks why their story is deleted, they are borderline assaulted about it. A user doesn't know the rules? Cue the insults. Anyway, I'll cut to my point. I'm suggesting a rule to make the bashing of new users a bannable offense (A minor one. Two hours). On top of this, I would like to suggest using charged words like shitty or terrible be banned ONLY for referring to popular or a user's stories. These words only make people angry in this context and cause drama. Don't get me wrong, criticism should obviously be allowed, but going out of your way to offend and insult should be a no-no. In short, I want to make being a dick against the rules. We want to welcome new users, not scare them away and spread horror stories about this place. Ecuinach (talk) 01:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach :Yes. This. Since early 2012, this has been a complete and total issue on this wiki that is in dire need of being addressed as soon as possible. Every time a new user joins chat, they are either ignored, minimized, attacked and belittled. And I am dead tired of it. In late 2011, before I gained administrator rights, new users were generally accepted. I was one of them. I was welcomed beautifully by plenty of people before I got used to the wiki. But the wiki's common state is just ridiculous at best and, at worst, downright despicable. New users are as much of human beings as we are, and this needs desperately to be addressed. --I opened my Eye, and there We were. (talk) 03:15, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::To be honest Steve, I've noticed this happening quite a bit too. Sometimes the users are waspish or childish and the responses from moderators and more seasoned 'veteran' chat users is justified/at least understandable, ("How dere dey delete mai pastuh?" "Because your pasta was terribad.") but other times new users that are asking for help posting their stories, having site questions, or looking for help are ignored and on occasions belittled for their lack of understanding. While I don't necessarily know how moderators can enforce this on other moderators, I feel like at least putting our foot down with regular chat users and saying mocking new users for their lack of understanding will not be accepted here will make the wiki a little more of a welcoming place. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:30, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I wholeheartedly agree. This is exactly the reason the chat went down the last time. This sort of behavior needs to be nipped in the bud, quickly and with extreme prejudice, if the same is not to happen again. [[User:Xelrog T. Apocalypse|''Xelrog T. Apocalypse]] 04:02, November 16, 2014 (UTC)\ ::::It may be hard to enforce this rule, I guess, since "being a dick" or "being mean" is pretty non-specific. Still, I've seen a lot of rudeness towards new users lately and I think some kind of change is necessary by now. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 23:06, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'm with you all on this. I'm going to tweak the rules to reflect what was said above. New users shouldn't be harassed. Thanks for the input. Mystreve (talk) 13:12, November 18, 2014 (UTC) May you end my ban? After a lot of thinking, I've decided banning myself isn't going to help anything. I'm going through a lot of trouble at the moment, but isolating myself from my friends isn't a good idea. Long story short, may you end my chat ban? Ecuinach (talk) 02:06, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach :Ninja'd! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Deletion English isn't my first language, and I confess I get confused when trying to use punctuation marks properly, but what I was trying to post here is a true story that happened to me. I didn't want it to sound like a quotation out of some novel, I want it to sound as a hearsay or an anecdote. You judged my work because of a phrase that might indicate the story was bad? Sir I think you should stick with grammar and punctuation policing and leave criticising work for the readers. I don't claim my pasta is great I only claim that it's pasta material for it's true regardless of how crude it is. That what creepypasta are originally about; crude scary anecdotes that are claimed to be true. Ramisaada (talk) 13:27, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod Demotions I have recently been informed that you demoted some chat mods to reduce the number of poor performing mods. Though one of those mods doesn't really know the exact reasoning behind the former mod's demotion. It's fine that you demote the mods if they were poor performing. But I see the lack of transparency, not even a message on their talkpage detailing their demotion. I wonder if you discussed the issue with the other crats, if so, I want to get up to speed about it. Anyway, I hope to get your input. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 03:16, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Look, I know you're probably sick of hearing about this by now, and I'm sorry for bringing it up... but I was wondering if there was any possibility of me maybe getting a second chance? From talking to people, I know where my mistakes are now, and I am certain I can improve, and since Zy was banned, and Lei is apparently on a break, we only have one mod and whoever can stay awake long enough to cover the European timezone (If I recall correctly, anyway...). Again, I'm sorry to bring this up again, but... yeah. I would like another shot at this, if that is possible. Thanks for reading. Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 17:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Declined For The 3rd Time. Alright, you declined my pasta on the deletion appeal, for me re-reappealing it, so would it still be acceptable to run it through the writers workshop? You see, i'm a noob at the creepypasta wiki, and i only Re-reappealed it because there is a rule, that states- "You must run your edited pasta through the deletion appeal if it was deleted" Get out of my way, skittles are on sale! (talk) 20:50, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Y do u hate "Suck My Ass" Hey, Mystreve. Just a little thought. If you think one moderator saying "Suck my ass" one single time, out of context is demotion-worthy, you should reconsider your mental state. I have seen ignorance, worthless space-taking, and straight up power abuse from many position holders, and yet you focus on a long-term, good moderator who said a FAMOUS MEME one single time. This is the thing that may make people want YOUR powers removed. Sincerely, ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 03:26, November 20, 2014 (UTC) "The Remover" Hello there, I have removed the link to the book. Many of the readers had asked for it, as they wanted to read more. I consider the story to be complete as-is. Like Penpal, it actually started out as a series of short episodes. In fact, the original story was only Part 1. When I posted The Remover Part 2, lolskeleton asked if he could just add it to the first one instead of posting it separately. I said okay and it continued that way until Part 8. I attempted to end each part at a logical stopping point. The story was adapted into a novel after many readers expressed an interest in hearing more about the adventures of the protagonists. It just became so long that I did not think it was a "proper" pasta anymore and I went for the publishing approach - people come here for short stories, not novels. Perhaps you could add a disclaimer (would that be the right word?) similar to Penpal: ''"Written by reddit user 1000Vultures on r/nosleep. This is a long read — so long, in fact, that each part was originally posted as a standalone story (so it's really more like a series of six stories). The stories have garnered a considerable fanbase since their original postings on r/nosleep, even prompting the author to adapt them into a full-length novel, named Penpal; what follows, though, are the original postings from reddit." If that's acceptable to you, it works for me. A second alternative would be to remove everything except for Part 1, returning the story to it's original post. A third alternative, of course, would be to remove the story entirely. As moderator, it's your decision. I'll leave it in your hands. can see how the story grew - I'm getting wordy just writing this response. ;) This new editor is just soooo dang nice, though. Whatever your decision may be, I still love the site. I'm working on two more novels at the moment, but I hope to squeeze in some "proper" pastas in between. KOWALE (talk) 18:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC)kowale Interview Me, be long-winded and prone to drone on? Nah! With Banning picking and plumbing the depths of my brain... I suspect he'll turn up light. Jokes aside, you will not see much (if any) self-deprecating humor on the interview. (It seems unfair to be selected and then spend the entirety poking fun of myself so I'll try to be succinct and insightful.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:28, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Moderator I promoted Spicy last night as all the mods had gone quiet for the night. (We had a few instances of spammers/trolls so I didn't want to leave chat without a mod.) Simba and Lauren were on, but dead/trick-or-treating. I had talked with one of the mods about who would be a suitable temp. for the night and was recommended to promote Spicy. As he's been active on chat for quite some time, I didn't see much issue. I promoted him to temp. and kept an eye on him for about an hour to see how he handled chat. (He did admirably, so I left him as temp. for the night.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:44, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I Am Sorry I am sorry for making a nazi joke i understood that it was very innapropriate and not classy at all. truly sorry RE: Writing Project It was actually supposed to be put up as a real article and featured on the front page. Just pointing that out. As far as finalizing things, I'll most certainly try since I should be back on my feet. I'll get a title suggestion thread going ASAP. That One Freaky Producer Person 19:49, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I would like to know why on bloody earth you deleted Hazard. I was given PERMISSION before this to repost Hazard on the Wiki, so there was no valid reason to delete my story ONCE AGAIN. If you reply telling me that you did not know of my Deletion Appeal's approval and that I was given permission to repost said story, then I must say that I am appalled at how disorganized this Wiki is and that you have terrible communication with each other. On top of deleting the story that I was given permission by an admin to repost, you blocked my account so that I could not inform you on this outrage. I have worked hard to get Hazard back on the Wiki and I would appreciate it if stupid things like this did not happen. I assure you there was nothing wrong with my story AT ALL, and therefore no reason to be deleted. Please fix this. AkiraWinged (talk) 23:05, November 23, 2014 (UTC)AkiraWinged